


The Dragon King's Consort

by CrazyGlitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bottom Severus, Dragon omc, Highly intelligent dragons!, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sexy Snape, Shy Severus, Smut, Sub Severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is on Adult fanfiction but I am re doing it here) <br/>This is also AU from the HP books.</p><p>The King of Dragons is awake and has chosen Severus Snape as his consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legend of the Dragon King

"Thousands of years ago there were only four types of dragon-Red dragons which symbolized power and wealth, White dragons symbolizing water and pure feelings, Green dragons symbolizing the earth and nature, and the Black dragons symbolizing death and new life."

"These dragons were many and over a short time they decided to have a king and so only the strongest dragon was to be king and the male dragons fought for the new throne however it wasn't until a large and regal Red dragon came into the fray and decimated the opponents. However, the dragon didn't know about the throne nor the challenge as his mate had given birth to 4 eggs over 1,000 miles away. Coincidently, the fight for the throne was in the Red dragons lands and so being a territorial male put the others into their place and drove them off his land. A white female dragon then came up to him and told him what had come to pass. The Red dragon was shocked but accepted non the less as it was he did win the fight. So he was crowned King of the Dragons and his mate The Queen or Queen Consort."

"Now, the Red dragons are known to be greedy and easily jealous but they are also known to be exceptionally violent and merciless to all...unless its their mate only then will they calm down. Due to this ferocity and also over time the dragons flourished but the Middle Ages came and with them Knights and wizards who hunted the dragons. Now of course the modern dragons of today were in existence but to kill a Legendary Dragon was worth more than the others and sadly most perished save for a select few of the four race of dragons. All went into hiding and the current King was a Red Dragon the Grandson of the original who was only about 2,600 years old went into hiding as well."

"It wasn't until Merlin came along and accidently awoke the Dragon King. But as everything calmed down (Merlin lost a few inches off his beard due to dragon fire) they were able to converse about the changes in the world. Merlin noticed that this dragon wasn't like the rest he had seen nor talked to; he had a fierce sense about him and was easily angered; The king motioned to his enormous hoard of wealth and told the wizard that all this was for his chosen mate and that was why he needed to be cautious but soon they talked more friendly to each other as now the king knew that the wizard wasn't going to steal from his hoard. Now after a few moments Merlin noticed that the dragon had no mate and asked the dragon where his mate was since most dragons had one. The dragon told him that he was waiting for him. His father told him that his mate would come in time and that some dragons found their mates to be humans. Hence why many young women were taken by dragon-kind. The Dragon King knew his mate was human but he just wasn't born yet so he was getting into Dragon sleep to wait for him."

"Merlin asked the dragon how he knew his mate was a male. The dragon simply said he could feel it and he also had more of a preference towards the male sex than the female. Now after many hours of talking to each other Merlin had to leave but not without promising the dragon that he would use his magic to help him find his mate quicker. The dragon asked how, and Merlin looked around the dragons cave and looked closely at all the splendor that glittered from floor to ceiling. I will take a necklace for your mate and enchant it to awaken you when he wears it. The dragon agreed and chose a simple but elegent necklace made of 10 strands of gold cord and a single simple ruby in the shape of a tear hanging from the necklace tucked into the 10 strands."

"Soon Merlin and the dragon enchanted it to await the dragons mate. Merlin and the dragon bade farewell as both knew deep down they would never see each other again. The dragon knew that his mate awaited him in time and so he used some more of his magic and put himself in Dragon Sleep, sealing his home from all until the time was right."

________________________________________________________________________________

Tell me what you all think!!!


	2. A book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A book is found that will lead to a discovery of a lifetime for our Potions Master!!

(Voldemort is alive. no horcrux's) Enjoy!

It was the 2 weeks before the beginning of a new school year at Hogwarts, this year was to hopefully be noneventful. But with Harry Potter in the school it was bound to be interesting never the less. Unfortunately Dumbledore had called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix at Grimmauld Place, Severus Snape made his way to the front door and as he knocked Molly Weasely opened the door and ushered him inside. Snape made his way to a dark corner and watched as the others mingled and talked.

All the members were there; himself of course, then it was; Kingesly Shackelbolt, Nymphandora Tonks, Arthur Weasely, Molly Weasely, Bill and Charlie Weasely, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black (gag), Alastar Moody, and Mudungus Fletcher (gag again).

The Weasely twins and the rest of the brood along with Granger, and Potter were upstairs in bed (more likely listening in with an expendable ear of course he wasn't going to tell the others, it was their own fault that they didn't know). Severus watched them all come quiet as Dumbledore sat down and started to speak, resting a very old and dusty book on the table, "I came across this book deep within Hogwarts library in the Restricted Section. It was buried beneath other books and inside a trunk with a dragon carved in the trunks cover. Now why I called you here is because of what the book says."

Dumbledore gave out a breath and opened the book showing very old yet nicely kept pages, "The book tells of the Great Red Dragon King, and of Merlin who met the Dragon King."

All were silent for a time but Black said, "The Dragon King is a legend, pure myth. Nothing was ever found of that time."

"Then how do you explain the book Black?" replied Severus sneering making everyone minus Dumbledore jump and turn to him, since he hasn't made a sound ever since he got there.

Black opened his mouth but shut it realizing that it was useless (for once) to argue. Dumbledore nodded to Severus in thanks and then proceeded to tell them what the book read, "There are pages missing and much of the writing is smudged but I have been able to find out that this dragon put itself into dragon sleep until a time where his soul mate would come and wake him up. Also it speaks of a large treasure hoard that the dragon guards and keeps for his mate when the time comes."

When Dumbledore mentioned the treasure most eyes went wide and then Black said, "When you mean hoard do you mean like as big as Gringotts money wise?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "Much bigger Sirius, this dragons hoard is well over 3,000 years old maybe more than that. Also from what the book says the hoard was deep within a large cavern hidden beneath a mountain that none could find."

"But you said Merlin himself talked to the dragon?" Remus asked sitting beside Black

"Merlin discovered the hoard by accident and it says here that he got a bit of his beard burned off." replied Dumbledore looking over the text

"Why do we need a dragon hoard? If that dragon is as you say then that dragon will be fierce and deadly to protect its hoard and home." said Snape looking at Dumbledore

"Ah yes that is where I have found that if we can get this dragon on our side to help defeat Voldemort once and for all." said Dumbledore sitting back in the chair

"You know that dragons don't do anything for free. They want something in return and if you are saying is right Albus then we'd need something big to get that dragon on our side." said Charile standing beside Tonks

"Why don't we just find this dragon's mate and hold the mate hostage or something?" joked Black snickering but no one else did

"That is a death sentence for anyone involved. Dragon's notably Red dragons are notorious for being jealous and deadly, not to mention the fact possessive of all things they call theirs." replied Charlie folding his arms across his chest

"Why don't we just find the dragon and ask him?" Snape mentioned rolling his eyes

"That is a brilliant idea! Now in the book it does mention possible locations but I think the best location would be in the mountains of England since there used to be a large peak, even larger than Mt. Everest there, and one day it disappeared." said Albus excitedly while Severus groaned thinking, "Why did I mention that?"  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Review please!


	3. Meeting the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is self-explanatory!

I don't own anything HP but my OC!

It was just after lunch on Tuesday that week, when Hermione Granger came towards Dumbledore at Grimmauld Place and said, "Headmaster, I think we might have found out where the dragon is."

Soon all parties that were present listened in and Hermione continued, "The book is badly smudged and torn but I think if we go to the mountain range in England and go to the spot where the mountain once stood we might find the hoard and therefore find the dragon."

Most were skeptical but decided it would be best to go along with this and see what could happen. Now Severus was currently bottling a few potions for Madame Pomfery when the old coot came up to him and said, "Severus we are going to try to find the dragon. I would like for you to come with us."

Severus sighed and replied, "Alright I'll tag along. Let me finish this up and then we can go."

Not even 10 minutes later Snape was ready and with the book in hand along with Arthur, Charlie, Albus, Sirius, Remus, and of course Snape the Golden Trio came forward and Ron asked, "May we come to?"

"No." said Arthur strictly to them as the twins looked ready to pounce on the group to go along. "This could be very dangerous if the dragon is truly alive. You need to stay here." With that Albus said, "Hoard." and they were port keyed away to a very cold, wet, and tall mountain range.

__________________TIME SKIP_______________________________________

They landed fairly harshly on the cold stony ground, most of them landed either in snow piles or on top of each other. Sirius landed on Remus and in their panic got their legs tangled together so Arthur took a few minutes to help them up.

"Alright we are here and so now we just spread out and look around. Be careful of the rocks." with that Albus walked one way and then everyone else dispersed into other areas. Snape however stayed where he was and sat down on a large smooth boulder. As he watched them all scurrying around like mice he decided to read a bit more of the book that Albus found.

Snape got up and went towards the book that was sitting on a large erect stone but then he stopped as he felt like he was being dragged towards the rocks surface, He struggled a little and yelled out, "ALBUS!" Said man turned and looked as Severus was being dragged by an invisible force and looking a bit concerned. Black started to walk towards him and said, "Come on Snape quit playing and start helping." With that said Sirius grabbed Snape's hand and tried to pull but was being pulled instead!

"A little help here!" shouted Sirius and the others started to try to pull back but whatever was pulling was stronger and soon all fell through the stone along with the book.

All of them were yelling as they went sliding down a long and steep stone slide, Sirius however was yelling for joy at the ride. What felt like hours was in reality 10 minutes as they all landed with a thump at the end of the slide. Once all of them were accounted for Charlie got up and said, "There are a set of stone doors over here. I think we have done it."

Everyone got up and started walking towards the door however, Snape happens to look across from where he landed and saw something small glittering in the stone work. He got up and walked towards it and found it to be a rusted necklace with a gem of some type on it. Snape pulled it out and was going to tell what he found but his magic was telling him not to and put it on. Normally he would listen to his magic, since it has never led him astray but this was concerning but deciding to listen to his magic again he put on the necklace. A wave of magic surged through him and he thought he could here a deep masculine sigh somewhere but ignored it. (What he didn't know was that on the other side of the doors a large glowing golden eye snapped open filled with love and lust waiting) He then decided to take off the necklace and it came off with ease, he went over to the doors and saw the others trying to get it open.

"Anyone got any idea on how to open this thing?" asked Black pushing at the door

"Not a clue Sirius." replied Remus observing the door and Black

Severus watched on in amusement but heard that same voice again tell him softly, "pull the door open and enter my dear."

He shivered from what he didn't know but went up towards the doors and pulled a little ring that was dangling on the side of the door. With groan the massive doors opened up and all were in awe at what laid inside.

Mountains of gold, jewels, and all sorts of valuables lined the walls and the entire floor was covered with it all and the tapestries on the walls telling tales of wizards, unicorns, dragons, Fae, and many more were there. Everyone was in awe of the place gapping at the marvelous sight before them. Severus with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open was amazed at what he saw but again the voice whispered huskily, "Do you like it?"

Severus couldn't even nod or do anything but hold the necklace in his hand, he then decided to put it on as it made him feel accepted or chosen. The others went exploring and that meant Black and Snape were alone together (OMG) but Sirius happened to glance at the movement and said, "Snape where did you get that necklace?"

"I found it after we fell down the slide." Snape rolled his eyes and folded his arms around his chest not in the mood for a fight.

Black not liking being ignored and since Snape's a Slytherin stole it decided to do the Gryffindor thing and put it back. Black stalked over to him and then grabbed the necklace causing Snape to grab Black's hands to get him off, a struggle ensued but Black managed to break the cords of the necklace and tossed it into a pile of gold leaving a bruised and panting Snape on the ground. "Well we can't let a large nosed bat like you touching the nice pretty things do we?" said Black and then walked away following after Remus.

When Black left Severus felt the air around him get colder and shivered pulling the his cloak around himself tighter as he got up. Snape decided to walk towards some piles of books ignoring the others and Blacks snickering and jeers at being a book worm. Severus didn't even know someone was watching him from beneath the large piles of gold and Snape was giving him the perfect view of his arse.

Dragon POV

I was royally pissed off at that male who dared touch my mate in such a way. I was sorely tempted to come out of my gold pile but thought not to as I was wanting to observe my mate as he looked at 'part' of my hoard. I watched him more so than the others but made sure that no gold went missing into pockets, since it was for my mate to examine it all. I was astonished after he looked around he found the trunk of books that Merlin left for me as a gift since I valued knowledge the most (beside the gold) besides my mate. He then bent over and I nearly groaned aloud at the nice view I got at his nice arse. I watched him but then heard another coming over pulling him away from the books, and dragging him to the other males. I growled low really wanting to tear them all apart. But not yet, as my father told me Patience is a virtue, but dragon's only have so much.

Regular POV

They all gathered around and soon all of them talked about what they were thinking of.

"There is so much gold Albus. I don't even think we would have anything the dragon would want." said Arthur sitting on a trunk

"I agree. But maybe we can give him the book we have." replied Charlie seriously

Black looked at Snape who was making himself comfortable on a pile of furs and rugs. Black then got a sickening idea that would more than likely not end well. He looked and found some fine and long silver chain and a small yet sharp dagger. He then told the others he had an idea and most of them ignored him but let him do whatever.

Black made his way towards Snape and then pounced on him causing the Potions Master the fight back hard. But Sirius managed to get the upper hand and tossed Snape's wand aside not even noticing a long sharped talon grabbing it.

Soon Black had Snape bound tightly from his arms to his ankles and then put him over his shoulder; he walked a little ways and then tossed Severus non to gently onto a pile of gems and gold coins. The others were shocked and were about to help Severus but Black had the dagger at Snape's throat and he whispered to Snape, "I now realize what that necklace was and I think if we have you hostage and threaten you then the dragon will do as we want him because..." Sirius dragged the dagger along Severus's cheek and everyone feeling the room get heavy with magic, "dragon's always do what they must to protect their mate."

Snape was in shock not even realizing what the necklace meant but still had large doubts about this and also about Blacks sanity. After all, his life he's been told he was ugly and unwanted so who was he to argue since no one has ever looked at him in anyway but contempt and dislike.

Black then hoisted Snape to his feet and the put the dagger to his throat again, the others raised their wands to defend Snape but a great reverberating roar echoed and all trembled in fear at the site that was before them emerging from the golden hoard.

Large wings that were twice the size of the body they were on, a body full of muscle and a tail that was long and covered with spikes and fin's, finally the regal head that held a large snout and glowing golden eyes, and sharp teeth that poked out of the mouth of the dragon, and the large spiked crest on the dragons head, throatlatch, and a bit of the neck that spanned and spread to make a regal crown.

Black smiled with satisfaction and spun Snape around to be in front of him with the dagger at Severus's throat.

A deep and masculine voice sounded from the dragon, "I would suggest you let my soul-mate go." The eyes glared menacingly at Black but looked tenderly at Snape which caused confusion for all minus Black.  
(A/N: Think of Smaug and his hoard. Also I liked the voice of Smaug so that's this dragons voice :)

The dragon was obviously pissed off and everyone went towards Sirius and Severus but the dragon glared at them and snapped at them, "Stay where you are intruders. I'm going to deal with you later." The massive head turned back to Black and soon was looking at the dagger on Snape's throat.

"Why have you come here and threatening my mate?" asked the dragon with a deathly quiet voice.

Sirius tightened the hold he had on Snape and put more pressure on his neck than probably was necessary and replied, "We need you to help us win a war against a dark lord."

"Why didn't you just ask and not have my mate at a daggers blade?" said the dragon with a glare and a raised a fake eyebrow.

"Because, thanks to Charlie I know that dragons will do anything to keep their mate safe from harm." Sirius said and then doing something so stupid he took the tip of the dagger and cut a small line on Severus's cheek drawing a little blood.

The dragon king saw red and roared angrily rearing onto his back legs, wings spread in challenge. Black having realized that Snape was truly this dragon's mate and decided to poke a dragon even more tore a large hole in Severus's sleeve drawing a bit of blood and causing the others to shout, "STOP BLACK!!!"

Black then looked up and the dragon reared back ready to release a fireball but Albus thank the lord had cast an Expeliarmus and disarmed Sirius but cut Snape again on accident. The dragon roared again and then said angrily, "Get your filthy hands off of him!"

Black shook his head and said backing up to the others with Snape in tow, who started to struggle and again, trying to bite the wizard holding him, "Not until you say you will help us out and then I will let your mate go." Of course Black wasn't going to do it and since he knew where the book laid so they could leave in a hurry and with Snape, the dragon would have to help.

However, Charlie and Remus jumped onto Sirius and tackled him also causing Arthur to get Severus out of the way. But before Arthur could free Snape the dragon came forward and shoved the Weasely away with his snout. Severus looked at the great dragon with fear and dread, really hoping the dragon wouldn't kill him. The dragon's great head came down and Snape closed his eyes waiting for his death but then felt a gentle tugging on the chains that held his arms behind his back tightly and his legs together. Severus opened his eyes and saw the dragon gently pulling the chains away and looking at him with love and affection. The chains soon snapped and after a few more gentle pulls the chains were off completely. Severus started to stand up hesitantly but the dragon put a large talon on his chest, softly pushing him back down onto an even larger pile of furs.

The dragon purred and whispered softly, "Wait here my dear. Rest for a while and let me deal with the stupid one, then I will come back for you and show you around my home." With that said the dragon gave a gentle lick on Snape's cheek and then walked to where the others were holding a struggling Sirius Black.

All Snape could think of was, "What the hell happened?"

_________________________________________________________________________________

Review please and also do you think that Severus should stay at the hoard for a while for the others sake or should they just all run and go back to Grimmauld place and then to Hogwarts for the dragon to find Severus? I value your opinion!


	4. My potions master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon's are possessive

Severus watched as the giant dragon walked away from him giving him a last lusty and devious look which caused Severus to give a light blush and look down. As the dragon walked away to the others Severus decided it was time to act and get his own revenge on Black but later and possibly at Grimmauld place, he did have a few potions that needed testing after all. Giving a smirk he got up and put his cloak back on himself and went to find his wand, then he would leave and all this would be forgotten and the dragon could go back to sleep. Even though he felt a slight twinge in his chest about leaving. After all how could a dragon as great as this one have someone of little value (only good for making potions and spying for the Order) had to offer the Dragon King. With these depressing thoughts in mind he walked around a few piles of gold in search of his wand.

WITH THE OTHERS AND A PISSED OFF DRAGON

Charlie cast a stunning spell on Black then all turned to the Dragon King who was glaring as if that would burn them alive.

Albus nodded his head to Charlie and said to the dragon, "Our sincere apologies your highness. Sirius here wasn't acting like himself and you have our deepest regrets that this was our first impression to you."

The dragon eyed them with a cold glare and softly said, "Your so called friend attached my mate unprovoked, and in my home no less. Using my mate as a shield like a coward and you all did nothing. I saw you all when that rude man told you he had an idea, you ignored him until my mate was bound and a blade at his throat. I honestly think your friend is either stupid or mad, possibly both."

Arthur came forward and bowed slightly and replied, "We know and we had no idea Sirius would go that far and attack Sev..." however, Arthur didn't finish as the dragon blew hot air from his nostrils and interrupted him to say, "I won't have my mates name told from you as I want him to tell me."

Arthur nodded and then continued on trying to calm the dragon down so they could get out of here alive and all well. However, Remus came forward and asking the Dragon, "What types of spells did Merlin put on the necklace? I know for a fact that Sirius wasn't like this until he saw the necklace in your mates hand."

The dragon laid down on top of a gold pile and nodded his head saying, "I can see that might have been a cause as Merlin placed a few dark curses on the necklace to ward off people from touching it who weren't my mate. But he still hurt my chosen and also the future consort to the dragons of the world and that is punishable by death." 

The dragon grinned evilly but was startled by the sound of gold shifting a few feet to his left, he looked and saw his mate walking towards them with his wand in hand. Thankful that the dragon's attention was off them but still not moving from their spots the others relaxed a little and Albus said, "My boy I see you found your wand again, that is good to know." A twinkle in his eye that made Severus squirm a little as Albus was looking at him like he knew something that Severus didn't (which does happen).

A husky purr came from above Severus's head and the dragon said, "I see my dear you decided to join us. Though I thought I said for you to stay over on the furs and get some rest and wait for me."

The dragon looked at him with a kinky smirk and licked his lips which made Severus blush a little darker and also turn his back to the dragon saying, "I don't take orders. And I can do what I please, I needed to find my wand and we need to leave for our headquarters since it is probably getting rather late. And I am assuming everyone here including yourself is tired, so we can take our leave and..."

Severus didn't even finish as the dragon roared and said in a very angry voice, "NO! You aren't leaving me!" Charlie then grabbed Severus's arm and pulled him back telling him softly, "When a dragon first finds his mate they are extremely territorial and possessive. We are just lucky this dragon hasn't done anything drastic. I'm assuming at his age he is very calm and in control but it might be best if you did stay here."

Severus turned to tell them that he was going with them but the others were shaking their heads, minus Black. Albus though was looking worried and seemed to be having a hard time with wanting to leave and not leave Severus alone with the dragon. Unfortunately the dragon realized he got off track after his mate walked in and knew that justice had to be dealt with he thoughts were getting darker and also more sexual as he watched a large red head have his hand on his mates arm and was all to close to him, and he looked at the others as well watching them shift in what looked to be a grab and run, "The stupid man Sirius must pay for his crimes and the others must die as well since they didn't stop anything until the last minute. The red head is to close to my mate, he must be trying to claim him as well! Trying to seduce him to his own bed and breed! NO! I will be the only one for that and my mate won't need any other male to please him! I will be the only one." 

"You all must pay for coming here! I need to get my mate away from you and to make sure you can't TAKE HIM FROM ME!" The dragon roared and soon fire belted form his mouth and all jumped away in time. Remus had grabbed Black and took the spell off, and they all went running trying to hide. Albus was with Severus as they had ducked behind a pile of gems and coins.

"Albus get out of here, the dragon will stop if I stay and you all get out of here." Severus said as the dragon roared in frustration.

"Severus I am not leaving you here. You are like a son to me and I don't want you to get killed." Albus replied looking at Severus in shock

"I can tell the dragon that I will stay here with him if you all are let go." Severus answered wearily

"Even Sirius after what he did to you?" Albus asked him with a raised eyebrow

"Even Black. I can always make him suffer with a potion since I do have a few that I need tested." Severus replied smirking

Albus sighed but nodded in agreement however they had to get to the dragons head to talk to him. So running forward both went in front of the dragon and Severus shouted, "I will stay with you!"

The dragons eyes went wide and then he dropped on all fours, moving his head just a few inches from Severus's chest, "You will stay here in my home? Willingly?"

"On one condition." Severus replied with fingers shaking

"Name it." the dragon purred nuzzling his snout of Severus's chest lovingly.

"You let the others go free." Severus replied looking into the golden eyes

The eyes narrowed dangerously but then relaxed after a few seconds, "Very well, they may leave my hoard but they must never come back."

They all nodded but looked towards Severus in pity and they all soon left but not without Black giving an obscene gesture of sexual orientation to Severus that made the dragon shut the door with his magic.

The dragon bent down his head and lovingly licked Severus's cheek, "What is your name pet? I need something to call you as I scream out your name in completion." The dragon grinned sexily and licked his lips.

Severus blushed a deep red and then whispered, "Severus Snape."

"Hmmm, Severus Snape." The dragon whispered huskily dragging his tongue on Severus's cheek and down his neck to the cut on his arm.

"I like it." The dragon said and then nudged Severus towards a wall that had a bunch of cloth piled against it.

The dragon lifted his tail and then towards the wall grabbed a large piece of cloth with said tail and presented it to Severus. "This is my first gift to you my mate and as future consort you need to wear something befitting your status as my mate and consort."

Severus hesitantly grabbed it and he almost choked on the air he was breathing, what the Dragon King gave him was a large emerald green cloak with a large gold and silver dragon on the back with a silver and gold dragon shaped clasp on the neck. The cloak was made of what appeared to be acromentela silk and also on the underside was a very soft velvety fur that would defiantly keep out the cold.

Severus's eyes were wide with awe as he looked at the cloak and felt it in his hands. The dragon purred and whispered to him, "Do you like it? I have many more you may chose from since I don't think the clothes you are wearing are befitting your high status anymore."

"I'm just a simple Potions Master and professor. I don't need this it is to nice and would defiantly go to waste on me." Severus said softly feeling the fabric in his hands.

"This is my first gift to you as I will be giving you many more than just this piece of fabric. After all my whole hoard is yours, and this part is just the beginning my Potions Master." the dragon hissed with desire

Severus had only this thought as the dragon nudged him gently towards another section of the hoard, "I need a book about dragon courting."

____________________________________________________________________________

Thoughts and Comments please! I tried to make Snape here have a better backbone but I am going to explain a lot more why this is in the next chapter! Also there are some steamy sex scenes and all that smutty stuff coming up!


	5. A book and small seduction

Regular POV

As the dragon nudged Severus along the dragon said in a low voice, "My name is Dagneth my dear, and I hope you will love it here being with me."

Severus turned to look at the dragon who was looking a little sheepish at the moment (if dragons can look like that). Severus gave a hestitant half smile and replied, "I will try my best your majesty."

Dagneth growled and put his head down to where it was against Severus's side, "Call me Dagneth my love, afterall we are mates and equals."

Severus nodded and hestitantly moved his hand to pet the dragon's massive snout. Dagneth purred and felt a stirring in his loins as he felt his cock slip out a tiny bit from its cover.

"You said that the room we were just in was only a part of your hoard. What did you mean by that?" asked Severus taking his hand off the snout and tightening his new fine cloak.

Dagneth stilled and looked at Severus with one large eye, "You want to see my real hoard my mate?"

Severus nodded slightly and replied, "Yes I do."

Dagneth growled lustly and then picked up Severus in his mouth, tossed him onto his back and ran to where his hoard was kept. Severus hung on for dear life as the dragon ran towards a massive set of what looked like silver and gold covered doors. "This is it my mate, you may look to your hearts content."

Severus nodded and Dagneth lowered his body down to let Severus off. Severus once he was off the back of Dagneth gasped out loud at what he saw, everything was piled neatly in its own place; tapetries of the most exquisite quality were on the walls with suits of armor and weapons lined underneath them at attention, the large chests (as Severus looked inside them) were filled with all the most precious gems, stones, jewels of the world and in its own trunk (which were spelled to be extremely deep), the coins of all types and values were neatly stacked into the room and created the tallest towers and the craziest maze one would ever see. The floor as Severus noticed wasn't stone but polished marble that showed his reflection. Severus looked to a wall that held a wardrobe and as soon as he opened it clothes of all kinds flew out on racks as long as the room (Which was roughly the length of 4 foot ball fields, and the height was as tall as 3 Eiffel Towers, this is magic anything can happen).

"The room is spelled so that my treasures are in neat piles and organized. The trunks are spelled to be practically bottomless, and the wardrobe has all the fabrics and the like inside. So, are you impressed?" asked Dagneth staring at Severus with a smirky face

"Y-y-yes I am impressed at all this, you could by Great Britian a few times." replied Severus honestly

"Actually I could by continents at least 3 times over." answered Dagneth with a cocky look on his face.

Severus paled a little and realized he was the richest person on the planet. However, Severus yawned wide and felt wore out. Dagneth noticed and gently tugged Severus towards him saying, "I will take you to your chambers, my servants will attend to you while I go get a few things finished."

Severus nodded and let the dragon lead him up a large flight of stairs and into another hallway but human sized, "Go to the large oaken doors at the end of the hall, that is your room now my dear, the servants are awating you inside."

Severus nodded dumbfounded and went to the large doors feeling the heated gaze at his arse.

Severus opened the large doors and walked inside, closing the doors he let the fine cloak drop to the floor along with his heavy cloak that could use a bit of TLC. Severus walked further into the room only to be greeted by, "OH! Master's mate is here!"

Severus pulled out his wand but was surprised to see 4 houselves that were bowing to him, the elves were both male and female but they wore very fine outfits that spoke of the master of the place. They wore fine linen shirts and loose leather pants/skirt, and had a red dragon sewed into the shirt over the heart.

The houselves ran towards him and started pushing him towards a door that revealed a large luxurious bathroom: a tub with steaming water and what appeared to be all sorts of colored rose petals in it, but the water still coming in. The elves started undressing him, to which he was not liking but was to tired to care and wanting to relax. Soon though they all started to talk...

"We have a warm bath nearly ready sir."

"A nice warm meal when you done sir."

"Got night clothes for sir waiting after bath sir."

"Needing anything else sir?"

"What are your names if I may ask?" replied Severus completely overwhelmed at this point and only wearing a small bathrobe that went to his knees.

"Oh, master's mate is so kind! My name is Lolli, this is Jore, Kade, and Ganny. Master told us you that our new job is to serve you and make you comfortable and content and calm." said Lolli looking excited with glowing eyes as she led him to the large tub (that was actually buried in the stone and made it look even more wealthy)

Severus finally got to ask his question, "Is there a book on Dragons that I can read while I'm in here?"

"Of course there is sir, we gets it for you." replied Kade popping away quickly

The elves had him sit down on a large comfy chair and soon the others were busy actually massaging his hands and feet! It wasn't long before Kade came back and laid the book down on Severus's lap.

"Here sir, dragon book. We will leave and let you enjoy the bath and the book. We come back when you finished." With that the houselves popped away and Severus frantically searching the book for answers.

He found a chapter on mating and gasped at what he read and as he said it aloud, "Dragons are possissive and very protective of their mates when they first meet, however, the dragon will go into a sexual haze and start..." Severus couldn't even continue reading aloud and after reading the chapter (Which was only 5 pages long) Severus said, "So Dagneth with be extremely horny, possessive, and overall dangerous these next few days. Oh joy."

Severus closed the book and just sighed whispering, "This is going to be an interesting time." Ganny popped in front of him and led him towards the steaming tub of water. "Master's mate can relax in bath, we be back when master's mate be done."

Then Ganny popped away, leaving a nervous Severous behind. Severus looked at the water and hesitantly taking off the robe that slid sensuously down his body to land gracefully on the floor, he got into the tub slowly and then sank down into the tub sighing in relief and pleasure of the warmth and the soothing feels of the water.

Severus tilted his head back and closed his eyes, basking in the pleasure of the welcomed bath but feeling like he was being watched.

Dagneth POV

I watched as my mate was taken care of by a few of my houselves. I did have at least 40 of them to take care of my home and now they could help my mate get adjusted and protect him when I wasn't here (which isn't likely). I leaned my body against a wall, getting lost in fantasy that came and went but soon I snapped out of it as Severus got up and...."Mmmmmm." I purred sensuasly I was smart to have the elves get that robe, it flowed around him as it came off of him and I was watching heatidly as inch by inch more beautiful pale skin was revealed. I frowned and keened slightly at the scars I saw but got even more excited as I saw my mates uncovered arse reveal itself to me.

I licked my lips and teased my hard erection gently through my pants, I instantly saw what I wanted to do to that arse; tease it mercilessly with my fingers and claws, stick my tongue into the tight hole fucking it gently then harder as my mate would cry for it, simple pleasures at first then I would get my cock in that hole and mount Severus, pounding him into the mattress of the bed, or anywhere that was deemed worthy.

I clutched my cock tightly not wanting to cum yet, and I observed Severus leaning back in the tub having a look of bliss in his face, well that blissful look would be accompanied by a sexually satisfied look as well in the next few days. I nodded to myself that my wooing would have to intensify (normally the courting and wooing would be longer but with that wizard threatened my mate and all that ruined the plan). So now I wait but hopefully not for long.

Severus POV

I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my waist tightly, but it wasn't even two minutes when the houselves popped up and started drying me off and grabbing my new clothes for me and then snapping them on with a bit of houself magic, taking my hands the elves led me back to the bedchamber and gave me the most delicious looking food I've ever seen. It was a steak with a few leathy greens and a fine red sauce that covered the steak, the smell was spicy yet sweet and the gold and crystal goblet held water (I was thankful for that one). As I ate, I was going to let my thoughts wander but Lolli came up and said, "Tell me what is making sir uncomfortable and uneasy."

I sighed and pushed my plate away and decided to let the elf hear my thoughts, "I hate to admit it but it is nice being pampered for once, now I know what Malfoy and other wealthy purebloods feel like. However, I miss my potions and Hogwarts. I haven't been here long, and I'm missing things already. But this was for the best and no one will miss me, ok maybe Minerva and Albus but that was it. I'm not well liked and being a Spy that is in the requirements. Lucius always said that being wealthy and the like had its perks and now I understand but I was happy somwhat with the life I had before."

I got up and sat on the bed and was joined by the other elves who were sitting besides me and either holding my hands or rubbing my shoulders in comfort. I continued,"I am amazed with all this and a bit overwhelmed with all this. I was never thought handsome or good looking, all my life I was told I was ugly and unwanted and the only uses I had was potions and spying. No one wants a Slytherin much less me."

I wrapped my arms around myself and started to cry, which I normally don't do but then again when is this situation normal? I felt the elves start to move away, I thought it was because of me but I then heard a loud comforting purr and strong arms pick me up and lay me down on the bed, with me on top of a heavily toned chest and abs. I opened my eyes and bolted up right.

This man no wait, sex god was perfection in real life...wavy black hair that went to the shoulders, a slight beard and mustache that was scruffy but held a regal tone to it. Eyes of golden lava, abs and a chest to die for that spoke of pure muscle and power. There were scars as well but then I noticed the large curved horns on his head that were a bloody red and the wings that were spread out wide. I gulped and then looked down to where I was sitting and slightly paled as I felt a hard lump of flesh against my arse and that I was straddling this mans lap. His hands were clawed and gripping my hips gently and I turned to look behind me and his feet were clawed as well and there was a tail! the tail came up and wrapped itself around my chest, squizing gently it then started to rub my back.

I then realized that this person wasn't the dragon, I got out of the shocked haze and started to fight! I struggled hard but the hands were strong and the tail wrapped around my chest again.

Regular POV

Severus struggled but then his hands went to the large pecs of the larger male who seemed to enjoy the struggling if his hardness was anything to go by. Dagneth realized his mate was starting to become scared and knew that this wasn't good. However, the feel of his mates nice arse rubbing his crotch and the hands on his chest felt to good but knew this had to stop or Dagneth might do something he would regret deeply.

"My dear...Severus....please stop struggling..." gasped Dagneth but Severus was still going strong but was slowing down and Dagneth decided he had to say something to get it to stop completely so with a smirk, Dagneth thrust up his covered cock into where Severus's hole would be and then growled out, "I need you to stop before I fuck you into the bed!"

That got Severus's attention. He stilled and then hastily got off the male but was soon grabbed again and pulled into teh hard chest for a hug.

"Why do you think you are worthless mate?" growled Dagneth

"D-D-Dagneth? Is that you?" asked Severus stunned looking at the man with wide eyes.

Dagneth smirked and replied, "Indeed this is my Anthromorphic form, it only happens when a mate is found that is human or human like. So that way the mounting and breeding is easier for the submissive party."

Severus hesitantly nodded and started to again inspect this new revelation. Dagneth purred again as his mates hands were going through his hair and touching his horns.

It became late when Kade popped in and said, "11:30 pm, milord."

Dagneth nodded and Kade popped out and then Dagneth turned towards Severus who had fallen asleep in his arms. However, Dagneth felt his dragon side become more prominent as he looked at his mate.

His cock became erect and Dagneth started to pump his erection as he looked at his sleeping mate. The thoughts on what he would do to and for his mate in sexual pleasure and out were starting to swarm in head and it didn't take long for Dagneth to cum with a grunt and splash his mates legs with his white semen.

Dagneth groaned in extacy at looking at the semen covering his mates pant covered legs. Dagneth then hasitly got up and grabbed a rag to wipe off the semen. His mate would need a strong seduction front and with that in mind Dagneth left to plan.

Severus POV

I felt the semen splash on my legs and heard Dagneth grunt in completion. I really wanted to see his cock in real life since it felt so big when I struggled in his lap at first. But not yet, Dagneth wiped off the semen with a cloth of sometype and left the chamber. I opened my eyes and looked down at my legs, there was no semen left but save for one drop.

I decided to be a stupid Gryffindor and wiped the semen drop with my finger and placed my finger in my mouth tasting the semen. I groaned at the spicy, yet soothing taste. I felt myself get hard but decided that if Dagneth wanted to play this seduction game, then let the best man win.

Regular POV

Severus's last thought before he went to sleep that night, "This Slytherin is going to make that dragon eat out of my own hands."

______________________________________________________________

Did you all like it!?!?!? I wanted to get this chapter a bit more steamy and here it is! Please review and to give you all an idea on what is going to happen in the next few chapters are going to have our Potions Master and Dragon king all a hot horny mess by the time I'm through with them.


	6. Teasing and Sweet Seduction

Severus awoke to a pleasent smell. He sniffed lightly and opened his eyes lazily, glancing up he saw a tray on the bedside table, which held an array of food. Severus got up to lean on his side and grabbed a piece of toast from the plate. Chewing it slowly he looked around and admitting that yesterday wasn't a dream and that he wasn't going insane he allowed himself to sit up and eat his breakfast, which was surprisingly good.

It only took Severus half an hour to eat it all and soon he placed the tray back on the bedside table. He got up and stretched loving the feeling of a good nights sleep. Then he took up the tray and headed for the door, but was stopped when Kade popped in front of him and said, "What is master's mate doing?"

"I'm going to put these dishes in the kitchen." replied Severus but he didn't know where it was

Kade scowled taking the tray from Severus he huffed, "You be in the bed and relaxing. We do chores, you be taken care of. Also whats in the trunk in the wardrobe is for you, gifts from master to his mate."

Severus sighed when the elf popped away but went to where the wardrobe was and wanting to change into something clean, he opened the door and gaped at all the fine clothes that we inside.

"Severus you are definantly not in Hogwarts anymore." Severus mumbled to himself and decided on a pair of black leather pants which hugged his legs and arse nicely but not to tight, a crisp emerald green silk shirt that was once again tight enough to show off his body but still loose to be comfortable. Severus didn't find any shoes sadly but he went to the bathroom to brush his hair, and his teeth. He then came back into his room and decided to see what was in the chest the elf mentioned.

Severus went back to the wardrobe and pulled out the heavy trunk. He opened it up and gasped loudly at what he saw not even believing what was inside.

It was filled with male style lingerie! Severus blushed madly looking at the delicate articles of clothing, which were implecably designed and by the looks of them exspensive. Severus shut the lid sharply and walked back to the bed. Severus couldn't wrap his head around this perticular gift but putting it towards the part that dragons were extremely horny to newly found mates as what the book said. Severus sighed but couldn't help but feel aroused at the gift. Severus knew he wouldn't wear them since A) he had to many scars to actually look good, B) this was out of his league and C) this was just awkward. However, Severus let some naughty thoughts get into his head. He knew that if he wanted to he could probably make the dragon eat out of his hand (he might be able to do that now if he just asked).

"Well, I guess I can't call him a dragon now." Thought Severus remembering Dagneth being in an Anthromorphic form. Severus hummed his approval of that form and felt his groin stir to life at the images and remembering the feel of the hardness that was beneath himself when he sat on Dagneth's lap on accident.

Severus groaned and soon found himself touching his nipples gently and having one hand move south. It didn't take long for Severus to become fully erect and he then gently tugged and pumped his member, thinking about what might be with Dagneth. Severus thought of the large muscle that could carry him easily, hold him down on the bed, or anywhere for that matter. And the sinful voice that oozed sex and arousal. Severus let his imagination wander but all to soon he came with a cry and felt himself spill on his abs. Severus was out of breath but content (for now;)).

Severus got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He grabbed a washclothe and soaked it with warm water and wiped away the semen from himself. He was glad that his clothes were now clean and also a spell would also make his clothes dry now. Why he didn't spell the mess away he didn't know, but to be honest it felt uncomfortable to use his wand here.

Severus then sat on the bed again and thought about all that happened and if he should accept this odd courtship. "I don't exactly have anything to lose as it is. However, I am uncomfortable about the sex, but I could ease into it like a normal relationship. Since the book mentioned that some sexual intercourse would be needed. Should I let myself open up for this or just push Dagneth away? I'm not worth the trouble but Dagneth says that I'm his mate."

Severus thought for a few more minutes but decided to give Dagneth a chance. He got up and walked out the door towards the treasure room. He was going to use some Gryffindor courage and some Slytherin seduction because if he had to satisfy the dragons needs then he would do it his own way.

______________________________________________________________

Severus found the treasure room and looked all around but found no dragon. He then heard a crash and a snarl, Severus ran towards it and found Dagneth in his Anthro form covered in cloth and some coins. Dagneth was getting out of the mess with a huff growling a little and it caused Severus to giggle slightly causing the man/dragon to crash again getting more stuff on top of himself. Dagneth huffed but stayed still as Severus came over to him.

Severus sighed and got on his knees to help get Dagneth freed. Dagneth stayed still and let Severus do it and soon Dagneth was free but his eyes were solid black with only a little of the gold showing, Severus still kneeling gulped and wached as Dagneth spread his wings wide and flapped them slightly lifting them higher and as high as they could go.

Severus then got up and walked towards him not even realizing his hips were swaying just a little making Dagneth look at his hips for a few seconds with a heated gaze. Severus touched a wing hesitantly yet, gently causing the man/dragon to groan in arousal. Severus did it again only more firmly and he did it to both wings.

When Severus was done, Severus said in a quiet and shy voice but right in Dagneths pointed ear, "I accept your courtship your majesty." Severus then walked away from the King who was now standing shocked and astonished. Severus gave a little more sway in his hips and could feel Dagneth staring at him. Severus gave a smirk and turned around slightly raising an eyebrow sexily and a sexy smirk on his face, he looked again at Dagneth from horn to clawed toe and Dagneth puffed out his chest and spread his wings as wide as they could go. Dagneth could sense his mate was apparaising him and was happy his mate was getting out of his shell at least a little bit. But his mate was sexy as hell when he wanted to be and what he was wearing definantly was a good choice. Dagneth saw his mates barefeet and quit liked them as they looked soft, his mates hips and legs were long, slender but had lean muscles. His mates chest and arms were the same and he could easily wrap his wings and arms around his mate in a warm embrace for a cuddle or for heated touches and sex.

Dagneth purred at the thought and as his mate still observed him Dagneth smelled the semen on his mate and the arousal that was coming from Severus. Dagneth growled and stalked towards his mate but his love walked towards him with a hand on his hip and strutted towards him. His Severus then pressed his body to his side and whispered in his ear again but in a husky voice, "I approve."

SEVERUS POV

My Gryffindor courage was wanning but my Slytherin seduction was enjoying this to much. However, I had to admit Dagneth had an excellent body and when I whispered in his ear, I could feel his body tense. I smirked to myself and then walked away back to my room. I was out of the treasure room when I gave a breath of realife as I didn't think I could do it but I did and I entered my chambers. I changed out of these clothes, placed them neatly on a chair and got on some silk dark green pants. I decided to take off my underwear, as well since my underwear probably could also use a wash as well even though I only wore it for a night and half a day.

I was feeling tired and decided for a nap before lunch and so I crawled into the large comfortable bed, pulled a few of the silken sheets to my chest and started to fall asleep but not long before I fell into sleep I heard the flapping of large wings and something land on the balcony. I then heard the barest of footsteps and the heady breathing of a man. I then felt the bed dip to my right and a pair of strong yet pleasently full but firm lips press to the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I heard a growl and a husky voice whisper in my ear, "You accepted my courtship Severus Snape. I will win you before the week is through and I will take you to bed and have you fully sated and wanting more in no time. I will do my best to make you happy as my consort and my mate. I will win your love above all else."

Another kiss was pressed to me but on my cheek and then Dagneth left through the balcony as he came. I got up and walked towards it and saw him land not to far but noticed him rumaging through some chests. I decided to leave him be and went to bed and this time went to sleep thinking, "Let the seduction begin...this is going to be fun."

_____________________________________________________________

DONE with this chapter! I hope you enjoyed and please review


	7. Some answers and some Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got some good stuff going on!

That morning Severus awoke to a pleasantly calm feeling. He really enjoyed this feeling as he hardly got it at all when he was at Hogwarts. Severus stretched and was about the call a house elf but Ganny appeared with a breakfast tray then popped out. Severus ate quickly and soon went into his wardrobe and picked out a pair of slacks and a white shirt.

Severus was about to walk out of his rooms when he was greeted by a hard chest and strong arms...and a tail wrapped around his legs. Severus sighed in contentment and returned the hug that was given to him. Dagneth walked towards the fire place and laid them both down on the soft rug.

"What did you mean when you said you felt you were ugly and unwanted? That no one could love a Slytherin like you?" asked Dagneth gently rubbing Severus's arm with a finger

Severus tensed but knew that it wasn't worth hiding so he might as well tell the dragon, "I've got a hooked nose, greasy hair, sallow skin, horrible teeth, and a personality to match. I've said it before no one could love me I don't have anything to offer them not money, prestige, jewels, or anything of value." Severus now turned around so that he was chest to chest with the anthro. "All I have is my knowledge, and potions making. Not much to live off of."

Dagneth growled and let the information sink in as Severus continued speaking, talking of the Marauders, Voldemort, the Order, everyone in general in fact except for a handful of people. As Severus was telling Dagneth all this Dagneth was busily thinking of ways to make his mate feel wanted and loved. He could always mount his mate but that probably wouldn't go well. Besides part of the fun was in the hunt after all.

Dagneth rubbed his Severus's back soothingly and let him talk all he liked. Dagneth also liked hearing his mates voice, made him happy. But what got him angry and depressed at the same time was what Severus has been through in his life time. Dagneth made a private vow that he would do all in his power to relieve his mate of his troubles.

Severus was now feeling like a burden has finally been lifted off his shoulders and he did feel lighter, happier...so much so he leaned up and kissed Dagneth on his lips. Dagneth was in shock for a few seconds but responded quickly and started dominating the kiss. Severus moaned into the kiss when he felt a long, think forked tongue like his bottom lip for entrance. With a few seconds hesitation he opened his mouth a little bit but the tongue pushed in and mapped out his mouth with possessive and dominant streaks.

Dagneth was in heaven as his mate was kissing him, he wrapped his tail around his mates legs and moved so that he was on top of his mate. Dagneth soon started to hump and grind his hips against Severus's groin causing a whimper to break from Severus's lips as his mate took his sweet mouth off of his. 

Severus now was in high heaven at the pleasure he was feeling for the first time in his life! Severus admitted that with Dagneth and only after 3 days or so he felt loved, and wanted. When Dagneth was humping and grinding against him Severus blushed at the feeling of the large cock that was covered by Dagneths pants, however Severus could see the large outline of the cock and to say Severus was impressed and scared would be an understatement...he was astounded and terrified!

Dagneth feeling something was wrong looked at his mate in question until he saw that Severus was looking at his crotch. With a predatory smile Dagneth got up so that he was between Severus's thighs and his mates legs spread onto his own hips. Dagneth even started preening a bit and spread his wings wide and let his tail curl around a delicate ankle of his mates let Severus evaluate him more.

SEVERUS POV

How is that cock going to fit in me!?! I am so going to be torn to pieces, not what I was wanting to happen but probably will happen. But oh sweet Circe his cock even clothed felt good. I looked and was startled into blushing again at the gleam in Dagneths eyes and the fact that his tail had wrapped gently around an ankle and he was positioned between my thighs, making his cock be felt near my ass and on my groin.

REGULAR POV

Severus gave a moan and whimpered just slightly moving his hips just enough for Dagneth to feel him grinding against his own cock. Dagneth groaned loudly and soon with a possessive growl he pushed himself even farther into his mates glorious crotch clothe humping to get more sounds from his mate. It wasn't much before Severus was groaning and moaning to the pleasure and soon Dagneth's eyes became completely black and with a spine shaking growl leaned down so that he was almost chest on chest with his mate firmly clothe humping his mate. Dagneth's hands were on either side of Severus's head and soon Dagneth was practically on top of Severus growling and kissing his mates face and neck as they were getting closer to completion.

DAGNETH POV

MINE!! ALL FUCKING MINE!!

REGULAR POV

Severus wrapped his arms around Dagneth's neck and his legs around the thrusting hips. Even though they were still wearing pants the friction was so damn good. Dagneth was growling more and nipping Severus's neck and licking where ever he could reach. Severus closed his eyes and let himself be taken to glorious bliss by the dragon king, Severus felt his climax coming and said to Dagneth huskily yet still a little loud, "I'm going to cum!"

Dagneth heard it and Severus saw the change in the eyes and if they could get even darker they probably did and soon Dagneth was now gripping Severus's hips with his hands firmly thrusting with all his might into the clothe covered groin. Severus though wanted to see the cock that felt so good, so with a wave of wandless magic Severus had Dagneths cock out and my lord what a cock it was...strings of pre-cum were falling onto his lower abs and pants, the cock was a good foot long and he knew just by looking at it his hand wouldn't be able to wrap around it completely.

Dagneth hissed when he felt the cold yet hot air hit his cock and saw that his mate was staring at it with a heated gaze, he felt his climax coming quickly and proceeded to slam his cock against the clothe covered groin and ass of his mate. Dagneth was desperately wanting his mate to cum first but his cock was still covered and with a sharp claw tore away some of the offending garment and was met with a hard leaking cock that was about 8 inches long and maybe half to an inch thick no more. Dagneth smiled at his mate and soon both were groaning at the new contact.

Severus once again wrapped his arms around Dagneth's neck and his legs around the strong thrusting hips. Severus closed his eyes and with a scream came hard shouting, "DAGNETH!!" Dagneth in turn gave a final thrust and came with a roar his wings spread wide in the ecstacy and yelled, "SEVERUS!!"

After a few minutes of their wonderful orgasmic bliss they were both sweaty and tired. Dagneth looked at his mate with love as Severus's eyes were half closed and a content look on his face. His mate really looked good looking like this but then again he looked good anyway. Dagneth lifted his mate into his arms and carried him bridal style to the bed. Dagneth laid his mate gently on the bed and was about to leave but a hand gently grabbed his and said softly, "Stay."

Dagneth smiled softly at his tired mate and got onto the bed with him, quickly getting under the covers and spooning his mate to his chest. While Severus's back was to his chest, it was a perfect fit. Dagneth quickly went into a peaceful sleep while Severus was still thinking just a little bit but he gave one last thought before he to went to sleep, "I'm falling for the king, and now nothing can ruin it for me."

Unfortunantly someone was thinking on doing just that.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

So what do you guys think?!?! Also some good smut for you and as a thank you for all the reviews here's the next chapters name as a hint as what is to come, The Maurading Rival. You guys are welcome to leave reviews about the chapter and what you guys think the next chapter title means!! If you've read this before you know what it means but I could still change it if I wanted to :)


	8. The Maurading Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected surprise is not what Severus needs, nor Dagneth at this time.

I'm so sorry for not updating in so long!! There have been so many things to do and so little time (college work etc). I do hope you all enjoy this chapter  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^$%@%^$&^%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Severus sat in his little nook inside his room contently reading a large dusty tome when he heard a loud crash outside his door. He quickly got up and put on a dark blue robe on as he was only dressed in a pair of low hanging pants. Severus went to the door and opened it guessing it might of been a houself but as he did so what he saw surprised him...it was Sirius Black.  
Severus yelled and jumped back in alarm landing on his back. "Hello Severus. How has it been for you for the past week?" replied Sirius coldly but watching him with lecherous eyes, most assuredly looking him over.  
"Black! How in the bloody hell did you get in here!?" yelled Severus but as Severus was about to call for a houself Sirius covered his mouth with his hand and a cool blade of steel met his throat.  
"Who said I was Sirius Black?" now the voice was deeper and rougher, Severus felt the man change and grow taller and felt talons on the hands that were on him. The blade at his throat went away but a sharp taloned hand wrapped around his throat and Severus now looked into blood red eyes.  
A sharp taloned thumb caressed Severus's cheek as the unknown anthromorph looked at him in a contemplating manner. "I have wondered how Dagneth could get someone like you as a mate. And now I see why..."  
Severus scowled and said, "Get your hands off of me. I don't want anything to do with you dunderhead." Severus started to struggle but the anthromorph held him tight and chuckled in a very disturbing manner.  
Severus stilled and watched as a sickening gleam came into the man's eyes. "I knew you were a spitfire. You just hid it from the Order of the Phoenix very well. Oh don't look so surprised I know about all of them, it was easy to disguise myself as Sirius Black and you don't have to worry the Order will find him alive and ok."  
"Now you are coming with me. I do believe I have a Dragon King to kill. Oh and in case you wanted to know my name is Danthor I'm Dagneth's brother." said Danthor as he tied Severus's wrists behind his back.  
"My brother has good taste in clothes but maybe I should get you a few pieces of the more sexual type those would be most appealing." Danthor purred as he licked Severus's cheek delicately. Severus looked away and growled a little but was soon silenced by a piece of silk for a gag. Danthor tugged at his forearm and dragged him along as Severus was struggling to get out from the punishing grip.  
It wasn't long that they reached the large front treasure room and where Danthor pushed Severus onto a pile of some of the fine furs and jewels. "Stay where you belong Serpent Treasure. I need to kill my brother, but I'll be back for you, and just to make sure you can't get away..." Danthor paused as he made a golden chain from the coins and used it to wrap around Severus's ankle's and attach to the floor. "I made the chain strong but is does look delicate doesn't it? It matches you perfectly don't you think?"  
With that Danthor smirked and walked away as Severus stared in horror as he went off farther into the treasure room, he just hoped that the houselves sensed his distress and would be looking for him.  
____________________________________________  
I hope you liked it its been awhile but I'm just happy I got a chapter done! Also I'm thinking on writing another few stories with Severus and some other characters. I might also be bringing some of my stories from Fanfiction here as well.


	9. Update!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read very short!!

Alright, this ain't a chapter as the title of the page says. Why I'm here is because of the fact that I have lost the will to write for a while. I have some other ideas but I don't have the energy or will to write them out. Also the stories will continue but I have lost interest for the time being. 

Don't worry the stories will be alive but in hibernation. I will probably be in the mood to write sometime this weekend or later.  
I might be writing more on my older stories and the stories on my fanfiction page. Idk for sure, I might even move some of those fics to here permanently. I just don't know

Cheers!  
CrazyGlitch


	10. Story help not a real chapter!!!

Salutations!!  
Ok, I have a new story idea as I had an Opiphany but Idk on how to go about it. I want Severus to either be thrown back in time to the Founders era or the Founders to be brought to Hogwarts 'present' time. Also I'm thinking on Sev being paired with Godric as Salazar is already married or is with Rowena (idk for sure). But I think a Godric and Sev would be so cute. I picture Godric as pretty much a Marvel Thor (Chris Hemsworth of course!), but with either fiery red hair or blonde hair I can't decide...I need help!!  
Inspiration has now hit once more!!  
CrazyGlitch


	11. A win?!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't want spoilers

Severus listened with baited breath as he heard Danthor walking further away and into the treasure chamber. Severus hated himself, this is what happens when you let yourself relax and get comfortable. He shouldn't have but he was beginning to enjoy this life; being loved, cared for and truly appreciated. He sighed in annoyance at the gag and started to shift around to get his hands untied, but he had to hand it to Danthor, he knew how to tie a knot. After a few minutes Severus was just about to get the rope free from his wrists when he heard enraged roaring and felt the heat of flames (even though they were a safe distance from him). Severus felt the magic go up in the room and he saw a few house elves pop up and get the loose flames under control, one of his elves was among them and it was Ganny! Severus struggled more and silently begged Ganny to notice him. It was a coughing fit from Severus that caught Ganny's attention. 

"Master's Mate!!"shrieked Ganny rushed over to him and snapped her fingers to release the ropes and gag, the chain was still on though. 

"Thank you, Ganny. But, why can't you get the chain off my ankle?" asked Severus as he tugged at the chain harshly. 

"The magic sir is strong, stronger than I is used to." Ganny replied wringing her hand together nervously

"How can I then?" Severus asked quietly as the roars and fires died down a little and moved further away from them for hopefully a while.

"I think you could Dragon's Queen." said Ganny happily

"I am not a Queen Ganny. I am all male." snarked Severus as he started to examine the chain closer

"I knows that, others knows that, King especially knows that. But you is King's partner and more delicate than King in many ways. You is strong and can hold own but magic that works make you little more of submissive and queenie." replied Ganny matter of factly

"Wait, I'm being changed? What do you mean delicate? I am not delicate! I may be skinny and pale but that doesn't mean anything...right?" asked Severus stopping his chain work for a minute

Ganny hesitated for a minute but said, "Dragons like King are unique. They look for mate that compliments them in all ways, magic most important part. Magic decides if mate good or not. You complete King fully and he very happy but others will fight over/for you as you perfect for King." 

"I still don't understand. I am not pleasant looking in my world nor desired for marriage or that nonsense..." Severus wasn't able to finish as Ganny was not happy with his declaration.

"You is perfect for King! No one perfect on outside but on inside you must be gorgeous as magic deemed you perfect for king a thousand or so years before you born! Also your looks are appreciated by King and others like him. Your body perfect for King to show and prove dominance, shows you are fighter but also fragile glass. King likes that but so does his nasty brother. Kings brother disgrace but can challenge for your hand and your bed. Kings brother only cares for your sexual qualities, and for your...what humans I think call 'arm candy'. Both them would decorate you in many things like clothes, jewels, paints, and other things to show you off to others. A normal trait in dragons it is." replied Ganny seriously

Severus just sat down fully and couldn't believe his ears. Was he a show mare to these two? He thought Dagneth was different and cared for his feelings. Severus shook is head slightly not going to let himself bring himself down. He knew that Dagneth was different but he hoped he was wrong about the two of them being a like in more drastic ways.  
____________________________________________________________TIME SKIP+_____________________________________________  
Severus (after practicing for a good 30 minutes was able to get the chain off of his ankle. He sighed happily and got up to go back to his room to get better dressed and his wand...oh wait a minute maybe he could accio his things?! Severus raised his hand to do just that but Ganny thought ahead and popped in beside him having his stuff in her arms. 

Severus sighed, but thanked the elf and proceeded to dress (Ganny put up a privacy spell so no one would see him changing). Severus was finished and Ganny let the ward fall. Severus for his part gapped at the clothes that he finally bothered to look at (in his head not openly) he was wearing a low hanging-off his hips- pair of black acromentalla silk pants, a silvery silk button up long sleeved shirt that had the sleeves in buttoned and two buttons undone from the top. His hair (thanks to Ganny) was brushed and tied in a low pony-tail with a simple leather cord. Severus looked at his feet and he still had no shoes or socks on. 

"Ganny, may you get me some shoes and socks please?" asked Severus 

Ganny smirked and said, "No can do Masters Mate. King has ordered that you get no shoes as he likes to see your feet and ankles bare."

Severus raised an eye brow elegantly and said, "Does he have a foot fetish?"

Ganny laughed, "No, no, no! He has no foot fetish (that I know of) but deals with culture and meaning more like. You know when mean brother had your ankle chained? Mean brother did that because dragons when courting and mating grab the ankle to show interest and when having sex to pull mate towards them if need be. Also can be arousing zone for mate as sensitive along with the feet. You see the ankle jewelry and such? That reason why, also another form of marking if dominant mate marks on ankle with items from hoard that submissive likes then dominant proven better for satisfying mate." 

Severus was stunned, there was still things he didn't know about this. 

A loud roar and a snarl was heard and soon the sounds were coming closer to them! Ganny grasped Severus's hand and snapped him out of the way but not out of the premesis as hoped. Ganny quickly explained why as it was because when a courting duel was being fought the mate that was being fought over had to stay as they were going to wait for the victor. Severus didn't even question it as he was tired and not in the mood. 

Dagneth and Danthor were duking it out as hard as they could. Dagneth was throwing around Danthor into the walls and ceiling, but Danthor would come around whip his tail up and smash it into Dagneth's face. Both of them used their teeth and claws to full extent, while both were trying to make each other bloody Severus was taken to the balcony area and with the magic barricading Severus to stay in the general zone, the house elves could do what they pleased. So, Sev's house elves got him some food and an Ancient Roman couch that he had to lay down to eat anything (as was the style back then). Severus watched as the two brawled, he was bored and was wanting to leave. Either he would go to Hogwarts or he was going back to his room, he couldn't decide.

Unfortunantly the choice was being made as Danthor got Dagneth buried under treasure. Danthor roared and changed back into his anthro form, turning to Severus who was eating a few grapes, Danthor spread his wings and flew up to the railing, landing with a thud yet flourish on the rail. He spread his wings out to show them off and then bowed smugly in front of Severus. Severus leaned back in horror and his four house elves were prepared to defend him but new magic took hold and didn't let them pass. Danthor looked at Severus with lust in his eyes and he said smirking evily, "I believe I've won the prize."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
YAY!! I hope you guys liked it and review please!! It has been a while since I've updated this story so I hope everything makes sense so far.


	12. The true power behind the dragon throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give a guess here ;)

Danthor surged forward and took Severus over his shoulder to carry him to the bed. Severus pounded at the offending dragons back as he was carried and he saw the house elves weren't able to do a thing.

Danthor chuckled, "Since I won, I need to claim my prize. You my lovely, are my prize. The things I will do to you...I think wearing a sexy little outfit will be perfect for this, with plenty of jewelry to highlight your delicate features." 

The anthro gave Snape's thigh a rub, which in turn earned him a smack on the head from Severus as he said, "I am not delicate and I am not wearing a sexy little outfit for you!" Severus struggled more but was forced to stop as Danthor threw him to the hard floor. 

Severus winced in pain at the impact but made no noise, he did start to back up as Danthor stalked towards him. "You don't even see it do you? A prize worthy of attention and no human ever gave it to you. Pitiful." Danthor said and then lifted Severus up by the throat to toss him towards the chest that Dagneth gave him. 

"I want you to pick out a nice outfit from the chest, get some jewelry on as well. I will give you 10 minutes to do it, your elves will help you." Danthor snarled and turned to fly out of the room. 

Severus collapsed on the ground and was thinking he was going to cry but his 4 house elves came to help him.

"We will help you get ready Master's Mate." replied Ganny sadly and soon the others were helping clean Severus up. 

"Why does he want me to be dressed as such? And the jewelry?" asked Severus as they picked out clothes and jewels

Jore gave an answer, "Dragon's covet, have jealousy, and will do anything to get what they desire. You are a powerful submissive and with Danthor wanting you to wear this it shows that he will have the old Kings gorgeous submissive as his own and become king." 

Severus was confused, "What do you mean?" The elves were putting him in a blue silken and sheer robe that fell to mid-thigh and a pair of the same color silk underwear that was...well lingerie basically. The jewelry was around his neck and head making an India like headdress and the necklace was a single dew drop of aquamarine on golden chain. Simple thin golden chains were put around his forearms and wrists. A golden chain with tiny aquamarine gems was placed to hand very low around his hips to sway as he walked. His thighs had on a single gold chain that was tighter but had a single gem on the outside. Finally his ankles were lifted up to have solid gold bracelets (small type not thick) on with small blue gems and diamonds. 

Kade gave the explanation, "The true power of the Dragon king isn't from his own body or wealth." All the house elves looked at Severus as he stood shyly and he was absolutely beautiful. Lolli finished what Kade was going to say, "Its his submissive mate."

Severus was stunned.  
___________________________________________________________  
I am evil!! Hope you enjoyed this and please review!!


	13. I'm Back...sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi

Greetings,  
I have had to work this whole summer as that is why I haven't updated. Now I am back at school and can update as often as I have written a chapter. Honestly I have no motivation and ideas for any of my stories. I've tried to but nothing came out written as I wanted it to be. But if you all could possibly help me out with ideas on how these stories should continue I would be grateful!

Thanks,  
CrazyGlitch


	14. It ain't over yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back!?!

Severus was stunned at the declaration. "How the bloody hell is that possible?!" 

Kade gave a small sad smile, "It because that to a dragon the mate is equal in all things and if the mate surpasses the dominant in any form then there is more power to the dominant mate." 

Severus sat on the bed, "I still don't get it." 

Ganny patted is hand gently, "It ok, you are a magically powerful wizard, and also have masteries in magics. You also gave self up for others so others would be safe. Many traits that dragons covet also the fact that you humble and kind..."

Jore butted in, "Shy as well, make for a cute mate."

Ganny glared at Jore, "Yes, that too."

"So its because that..." Severus made a continue motion with his hand

"You be opposite and also calming to dragon king emotions. Balance is key and dragon king found that balance in you." replied Lolli firmly

Severus was stunned into silence but thought was put on hold as Danthor flew in, landing with a thump. Severus sprang up and looked at him with wide eyes, Danthor let his own eyes roam over the pale skin and long legs. 

"My brother had excellent taste I'll give him that." Danthor growled and swiftly grabbed Severus and lying him flat on the large bed. Danthor felt his own cock harden in his trousers and was all to eager to get inside the wizard. 

"I am now king of the dragons, you wizard are my mate and I will never let you go." Danthor said and then proceeded to sweep his long tongue all over Severus's chest and abdomen, while taking off the few pieces of fabric. 

Severus stilled but had a few tricks left up his sleeve, he grabbed his wand and sent a swift stunner at Danthor but it only sent him off his body. Jumping off the bed Severus ran for the door but was halted when a fierce clawed hand grabbed him and shoved him up against the door. Danthor placed himself against the potions master firmly and ground his erection into the wizards arse. 

"I was going to take you slowly but now I will take you quickly." Danthor said and turned Severus around so that they were facing each other. Severus struggled more but the strong arms were holding to tightly and to be honest he didn't have as much muscle as Danthor did. Danthor unzipped his trousers and his cock sprang up fully erect, Severus looked at it and his eyes widened at its girth and size (Dagneth was more more impressive) Severus couldn't help but think. Severus closed his eyes and was prepared for the pain to begin but was surprised when the arms were gone and he collapsed to the floor in a heap. The elves came and covered him with a large dress robe (at least this one has modesty) Severus thought as he was covered up. 

The elves were cheering and soon Severus cheered as well when it was Dagneth he saw kicking Danthor's ass all over the place. It was evident however that Danthor was going to be using uncouth methods once again to win for good this time as Severus saw a blade in his hands. Dagneth wasn't stupid oh no, his brother poisoned him the first time and almost raped his mate and queen but now he was ready and he gave orders to the elves to take Severus away to someplace safe for his protection if the need arose.

Severus hoped beyond hope that Dagneth would win as well, he was taking a liking to him and if he was honest really wanted to be claimed by Dagneth. The elves were whispering to themselves as Severus watched round 2 and agreed on the place the queen should be taken and they agreed at there should be at least 10 elves go with them, the 4 of them and 6 more for added protection and extra help. 

Dagneth gave a coded call and soon the elves went into action, clothes were packed and other necessities were stored, the 6 other elf volunteers (granted they all volunteered but those 6 won) helped take the stuff away and to the new location for their rulers. Also Severus now noticed what was going on from his seat in a chair. He stood up and went over to the elves and asked, "What are you doing?" 

A new elf Lore came forward while the others continued to pack, "My name Lore great Queen and we be following kingy orders of backup plan. You be not worrying we have it under control. We leave in a few minutes to safe place of best choice." 

Lore patted his arm and went back to work and poor Severus was more confused but let it go as sometimes it was better to go with it. As the fight raged on and both were bloody and getting tired Dagneth made the final call and the elves were taking the stuff to the safe place and only Severus and Ganny remained. Ganny took Severus's hand and said, "We go to hide while king solves this, it is legal now as his bad brother cheated and it be illegal in the dragon court to do so. You be safer away from here and King come for you when it safe once more." 

Severus gave a hesitant nod and was apparated away not hearing the angered roar nor the anguished roar of 2 brothers. 

FAR FAR AWAY

Severus hated apparation but it was a necessary part of wizarding life, Ganny looked at him and smiled saying, "We be at safe place now. We 10 elves will help you and do everything Queen asks of us as is our duty and privilege." 

Severus looked around at where they were and shouted out, 'WE ARE WHERE!?!"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
LOL yay another chapter done finally! Also here is a poll for you all to help me out: where should the elves have taken Severus? Hogwarts, forbidden forest, dragon reserve or something different? Also how did I do after so long from this story?  
Cheers, CrazyGlitch


	15. Not the place I was expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol no spoilers here

"Welcome to Greenland your majesty." said Ganny as Severus was led by hand towards the large ice castle. As Severus took in the castle he took note of the immense structure. The castle blended in with the landscape but as you walked closer you could see the stone underneath the ice and snow. It was as large as Hogwarts but was based more on the middle ages castles. It had more square towers but had the circular pillars and towers on the inside of the main wall. There was an ice bridge they crossed, and as they approached Severus could feel the magic of the place. To be truthful, it felt like home. 

"This is amazing." whispered Severus in awe of the castle as he was led on by Ganny 

Ganny smiled up at him and soon he was led inside the castle door. Severus was astounded by what was inside; it was stone but the floor was of the same polished marble from Dagneth's hoard and there were rows of tapesties on the wall of more scene's of history or legend. There were suits of armor at attention with flags of Dagneth's crest, and of course the royal red and gold carpet on the floor that led to 3 directions. There were potted plants and other greenery in the castle and Ganny led him straight to a pair of strong oaken doors but that were carved to have 2 dragons on them with gold and silver inlay. 

"This is where queenie will hold court with the king. This be throne room." Kade said as he popped up on the other side of Severus. 

The doors opened on their own and Severus was led inside and took in the gorgeous thrones that were in the center of it all. 

The Dragon King's throne was obviously the largest one and it was suited for his anthro form but there was enough room behind both thrones for his real form to get comfy. The throne itself was beautiful; ivory inlay with the usual gold and silver, purple cushions and the engravings showed multiple dragons, and earthly nature in vibrant color. Severus looked at the second throne and saw that it was blank. This surprised Severus but he was not going to judge as he had no idea on court or royalty etiquette, do's and don'ts. 

Ganny looked at the blank throne and said, "You needs to sit in it. The throne is magic and will form to something that complements you." 

Severus nodded and hesitantly sat on the throne, then he felt the magic. It swirled and felt of love and comfort. It seemed to analyze him and soon come to a conclusion. Severus felt the throne change shape and soon stop. The 10 house elves that came stood before him and kneel. Severus stood from the throne and looked at it. It was beautiful. It was solid black but there was the gold and silver inlay that showed dragons and basilisks. There was slytherin green and silver on the snake and the cushions were a dark purple that looked black. Severus was shocked at the throne but was pleased at he felt that it showed where his loyalties lie and his rank that he was still getting used to. 

"I was wondering are there dragons here in Greenland?" asked Severus apprehensively 

Kore ( a new elf) replied, "No highness, but now dragons and others will come to see you and bask in your presence but also curry favor." 

"joy." Severus deadpanned as he was getting tired of this shit. 

"Now you must be tired. We get your bath ready, food, and clothes then you sleep and have better day tomorrow." said Kore pushing him to the right and down a hall. 

There were much stairs to climb but it was at the top floor that appeared to be a bed chamber floor. "This is royal rooms." said Lore 

Severus just went with it. Soon though he was eating a good dinner and the elves were getting a bath ready and his night clothes as well. 

$%&#%&%&#&% TIME SKIP $%#%&^*&^(^&%$#@$%$*

Severus was out of the large marble tub and dried himself off quickly, putting his pajamas on and hurrying to get into bed. He was tired and he was going to sleep for as long as he could tonight. He got under the soft duvet and laid there thinking for a while on all that had happened in such a short time. 

"Ugh. I do hope this goes better. I am dying to finally get some peace and maybe some of Dagneth. I shall hold onto the hope and pray that all goes well from now on." whispered Severus to himself as he fell asleep. But you never know whats going to happen.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
So, what do you all think? What should I do next? Send me your thoughts and I will try to update more of my stories.  
Cheers,  
CrazyGlitch


End file.
